Hidden Village of the Five Elements
by Paleto
Summary: This is one of my what if Naruto was to have a secrect older brother. Basicly this will probable be about as long as a movie and due to three powerful eye techniques being a staple in the naruto unniverse I created my own and new moves his brother creates
1. Chapter 1

Tristan Namikaze looked on too his two companions. The council of the Hidden Village of Five Elements was debating the fate of their team. Their sensei was killed when sent on an S rank mission alone. Tristan has yellow hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark green shirt with the standard blue pants with shin guards of the fire guards. He has golden semi-fingerless gloves that reach halfway to his elbow. He unlike the others was not wearing his cloak given to them by the king. His male companion had dark brown hair with brown eyes and glasses. He wore a blue shirt with black pants with the, dark blue on the outside and yellow on the inside, robe. His hair was semi-long in back with some of it spiking down in front. He was pacing for a good two hours. He was the short tempered one of the group and very out spoken just like his brother. The female had long black hair the went to her shoulders and small little streaks of it in the front to the right of her face. She wore a red dress that was very short that only reached halfway to her knees. She wore matching red boots with the shin guards similar to Tristan. She always admired him for his skill and talents and has a deep crush. Tristan suspects this but he doesn't feel the same attachment, at least not now. It was about thirty minutes before Shin spoke.

"How long do we have to go on like this. I mean we don't need a new sensei. We have proved countless times we can handle even missions the lightning division wouldn't even dream of every taking on."

"How can you expect them with an attitude like yours," inquired Tristan, "there are techniques we have even yet to hope to ever understand and study." They have had this discussion before just the two of them. He was angry then and it seems to still hurt his ego as much as it did back then. He gave Tristan a dirty look but kept silent because he knew they would forever be at odds on this matter. It was another ten long minutes before the door opened and someone stepped out in a brown cloak with a hood up and a metal mask on his face. Most of the people in the village was afraid of them mostly because they never spoke or took of their masks. All except Tristan who stared directly at the man or woman as if he had control of them. They seem to show great respect in their gestures toward him. When the person spoke it was a males voice.

"They will see you now."

"What about us," asked Shin.

"They have only requested Tristan and you two should go back home and wait for him there."

"Shit all this time wasted and its all for nothing!"

Tristan was halfway in the door already and he saw what he expected. The room was dim with candles behind the 12 council members. The setup was much like a court room with four members in the front wall with four on the right and four on the left. There was a circle shape in the middle where he walked too. Only the master councilman spoke.

"We have evaluated your skills and prowess in battle very carefully with the comments your sensei submitted. We have agreed that you will take over for your sensei of your team. Your first mission is in Kohona."


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go since people have been wanting more who am I to deny? Here is something to keep you guys tied over but isn't by no means a filler.

--

Day broke in the village of Kohona where Tristan and his team mates look over it on a hill. Shin was eager to get started and test his new kunai technique that Tristan developed. They all wore their customary cloaks with masks they were given from the fire guards. They all have their objectives and began with the Uchiha hide out. Then they went to the scene of the attack from the Nine-tails. They split up to gather more Intel about life in the village. Tristan paid a special visit first to Itachi's grave and then the fourth's. He heard some footsteps and used the flying thunder god technique. He then paid a little visit to the fifth Hokage. The fifth was a little surprised and angry that someone came in unannounced and uninvited.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting my work?"

"My my princess Tsunade you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Wait it can't be your.."

His team mates where waiting by the tree he use to play at when he use to live in the Village. Shin was doing his usual chakra flow training when he found them.

"Did you get done all you needed?"

"Yes have you all done what is needed?"

"Yes we can now move to phase two. Guess we better pay team 7 a little visit."

Tristan took off his mask and hood and his companions did like wise then he spoke.

"Yes time to make my presence known to my little brother," he turned toward the village and spoke again. "I'm looking forward to it, Naruto."

Team 7 was out doing a new formation exercise. Kakashi was looking over their progress. Three days they have been practicing it and each day looked more promising then the next. It was completely unexpected when three shinobi appeared right in the middle or their training exercise. Kakashi observed the three companions when he noticed their headbands.

"You guys are from the Hidden Village of the Five Elements. You are mostly confined to your country why are you all the way out here?"

It was Tristan that replied. "We are here to investigate the effects of the Nine-Tailed fox," he paused for a moment make a couple of very fast hand signs then spoke again. "Kakashi I wish to test your abilities." Before Kakashi had time to react everything around them was moving and becoming a huge blur in the process. Many dark colors surrounded them and he then realized they were completely alone. He looked back at his opponent and looked shocked to see him wielding the chidori except this one had some flames added into it. He rushed Kakashi with tremendous speed. He dodged the blow but got grazed then he felt great pain from the hit even though it was a tiny fragment. Kakashi went down to his knees.

--

Well I'm gonna leave it at that for now. I might actually post another chapter later tonight. I just want a chance to make the fights between Tristan's two other companions and the rest of Team 7. Also if you want to ask me questions about what I plan to do or anything about the fanfic email and I'll do the best I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back at the site of Team 7 training exercise they are completely shock to see their leader vanish. Though the other teams leader is gone as well and they out number them three to two. The guy to the left spoke.

"Man that Tristan has to hog all the fun."

"It can't be helped he made it clear he was to fight him alone."

"Shit I know that already. But does he always have to show off."

"He's like his father he isn't the type of person to do anything without a reason. Plus he is our superior and we can't question his motives."

"Shit he is only superior because of all the techniques he's made and is royal blood. Well enough talk though its time for our end."

The Kohona shinobi took a ready stance and the two rushed forward. Shin took out a huge sword and swung it down upon Naruto. He blocked with a Rasengan just in time but they were dead locked and Shin put on a enthusiastic smile with some enjoyment thrown in. Sakura took the advantage of the pause by coming in to Shin's left. Though he is able to sense Sakura and blocked her punch with just his shin. Sai also tried to take advantage to draw some lions but he is effectively taken off guard by Dawn and had to react in self defense to block her kunai thrust. Dawn jumps a couple of paces away and Shin does about the same. Shin looks at his opponents for a moment and then lunges again but this time toward Sakura. Naruto unleashes seven clones but they are easily taken out by Dawn who threw seven kunai at each with pin point accuracy. Shin closes the distance between him and Sakura then hits her in the stomach with his knee and then spins and tries to swing his left leg at Naruto but he just barely able to back up a bit to avoid the strike. Shin jumps several paces back and Dawn is behind him.

"Well," he said "I guess that its time to stop messing around. He is probably about done with Kakashi. Its time to bring them out." He closed his eyes when he opened them jagged line like patterns covered his eye except the center. He could see the raw excess of chakra everyone gave off. He saw his own and sent it firing straight at Sai. His right shoulder was bleeding and everyone in Team 7 is shocked.

"I just hit you with my raw chakra. Everyone gives off some degree of it I can use. However its not just from people but everything around us. Chakra is like life. It is everywhere and everything."

He used it to enable him to fly and flew straight at Naruto but he dodged and was going to retaliate but Shin flew off to the side. He came over behind him and rushed in but his strike was blocked by Sai own blade.

Chapter four is when the big spoilers will roll in so if your not caught up and don't want to spoiled don't read the story any further. I have just made a forum for everyone to join in on here.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1: Memories of the lost child

"It's all about how you use it," said Tristan. His friends were sitting on rocks a couple of meters away. He fired up a Rasengun with a Chidori in it. Tristan sat on the swing watching his father write on a scroll. He was five years old at this time.

"So this is suppose to be my new sibling?" Tristan had his head on her belly listening and getting some kicks for his trouble's. It's close to his birth and he is seven years old.

"That's right Tristan you'll be a big role model for him."

"I'll become the greatest ninja ever, even better then dad."

"I look forward to that day son."

"Thanks dad and I'll take on big class missions with Kakashi you'll see."

It is now a couple of moments before the attack on Kohona from the Nine-tails. Tristan is ten and crying at his father and holding his sleeve.

"Why do you have to go, we need you!"

"You've already grown into a very fine capable shinobi you learned the Rasengan even when you were eight. Look after your brother and your mom wanted me to have you go back to her in her village. You're brother will need you when the time comes when you return. Take this pendant it will prove you are her son. I also made a map for you so you won't get lost. I'm very proud of you and now I need to do my duty and protect the village and our family." It is now three years since the attack of the Nine-Tails and Tristan's departure from Kohona. He has been assigned to team 13 the best squad in the village. Tristan has displayed tremendous strength and talent with all five elements. He is also able to use all five at once and each with different effect.

"Our mission is simple. We must ascertain the goal to Akatsuki."

"Why weren't we told this could be an S-rank mission! We are to young to handle such a dangerous group," Shin was freaking out. Tristan didn't quite like the way he made so much noise but this time he had to admit he had a point. However he didn't quite worry since he mastered his father's flying thunder god technique. They started running through the trees until they came to a clearing with two black cloaked men with red clouds on them. Tristan looked at each of his comrades and then to his sensei. He made a nod and Tristan leaped out and landed a couple of inches away from the two mysterious men. They both turned to him and one had the Sharingan.

"So you must be Itachi Uchiha. I always admired you and now I have the chance to face you in battle. Must be fate that we met." He produced some hand signs and he and Itachi where the only ones with everything around them made of different colors.

"Here we can fight without anyone getting in the way. We are in a completely different realm from everyone else. To go back you must kill me or until I send us back." Itachi remained silent and motionless. He had to admit to himself he was a little nervous but very excited. Itachi's face remained neutral even as he spoke.

"You are very brave little boy to face me so calm and eager. Though I expect no less then the son of the fourth."

"You'll find my abilities have surpassed even Jonin."

Tristan made some hand signs and fired off some fire balls from his mouth. Itachi dodged all of them with some leaps and jumps. He landed a couple feet away from his pervious position. Tristan made some more signs and made huge wave and sent it down on Itachi. He leaped up just in time before the wave came down on him. Itachi's Sharingan changed into the Mangekyo. It produced the black flames that Tristan always heard about. It converged on him and completely covered him. Itachi stared at the black fire on the ground then widened his eyes in shock. Tristan came out of the flames completely unharmed. He noticed his eyes where different. There were three spike like things pointing outward and a strange symbol in the middle.

"I almost forgot to tell you. I have unique eyes as well."

Now the boy was fifteen and working on his own for awhile because he has grown at an remarkable pace. We was delivering something to the village a couple of meters from Kohona. We was about three quarters the way there when three shinobi popped out and starting throwing kunai. He produced several hand signs and slammed the ground with his left hand and made and ice sphere over him and blocked all attacks. He dropped it and did some more and soon gained armor of ice with spikes around the back of it. It had two wings on it allowing him the ability of flight. He leaped forward going for the man with long white hair and hit him in the stomach. He heaved a little under the blow. He withdrew from him and went after the white skinned one. He made some hand signs and some snakes came out of his hands. Tristan flew up and then dove down upon him and kicked him in the face hard sending him back. After he was taken care of he went after the other one. Once he came up to the person he stopped once he saw it was a woman.

"What are you doing going after me?"

"You are a lost kin and therefore have a lot of our secrets."

"My name is Tristan Namikaze."

"What it can't be?"

"I am hear am I?"

"Why did you leave? What could possible motivate you to hate your country?"

"It was my fathers wish for me to return to my mother. Now if there is nothing left I just continue my mission." He turned around and jumped out of sight.

"Wait!.."

"Tsunade! No its okay Minato has his reasons and we should let him be."

"But he is to dangerous and skilled to let another country have him!"

"It is best to respect his wishes. I believe we'll see him again some day."

"When that day comes I hope he is on our side."

"You and me both." With a smile he looked up at the direction Tristan left.

--

I'll go through every major point in his life up to his team meeting team 7. Also don't be afraid to ask me anything about the story. Sorry its so late had a lot going on.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Part two: Birth of a Legend

It has been several weeks since Tristan's mission and encounter with the three legends. He was waiting for the high councilman to tell him his next role. He was about to say something when the councilman spoke.

"You have done exceptionally well. Perhaps you could become our king someday."

"Thank you sir I am honored. Have you a new mission for me?"

"Yes I do and you must do it perfectly. I want you to raid our scripter storehouse and get what knowledge you can."

"Is this some sort of test?"

"No this is a vital mission. I want you to defect from our village and spy on Akatsuki and learn what ever you can."

"Sir with all due respect I don't think I'm quite old or experienced enough to handle them."

"Tristan this is a very special assignment and it involves your brother."

"What?!"

"I…thought you knew. Your father put the yang form of the nine-tails inside him."

"Then I will do what I must to ensure his survival."

"Good now at nightfall you should make it to the storehouse. I will have my men go and discover you. I'll give you a head start and take one of the third most dangerous technique scroll with you. That will put you in good favor with them."

"One thing sir I have encountered one of them before. If he discovers me then I might be done for."

"Don't worry you have your mask don't you?"

"Yes sir thanks for reminding me. I will leave for the storehouse at nightfall."

Once the moon rose he got out of bed got dressed and picked up his necklace his mother gave him. Once he got all his necessary equipment together he opened the door to find Dawn standing there. She had tears streaming down her eyes and tried to put on a big smile but it was cut to two thirds.

"I heard from Yuma that you were going on a dangerous mission far above any rank. I just wanted to see you one last time before you go."

"Man you make it sound as if I could drop any minute now. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Then something that he didn't expect to happen just did. She rushed towards him before he even knew what was going on. He felt something warm and wet against his lips and then suddenly he realized it was her. It was a long awkward moment then she backed up a bit and lowered her head and was blushing. I didn't know what to say or do so he just touched her on the shoulder then used the thunder god technique to get to the storehouse. I took him some time to look through it. He noticed a scroll that he remembered seeing his father write when Tristan was in Kohona. He grabbed and discovered it was the sealed yin chakra of the nine-tails. When he read it red chakra started streaming out of it. Then the head of the fox appeared.

"What have we here? You will be a great specimen for me to eat."

"Or I got a better idea. How bout I consume your chakra instead? Plus you buji are to bestial to use your power to what it really can be."

The beast just looked at him and then nodded. Tristan made some hand signs then flung his palm into the fox's head. Then it surged then disappeared. He could feel it within him. Once he was finished he heard a bang on the door and he quickly looked around and found what he had originally came here for. Then he jumped out of the building breaking the roof. They spotted him and then they started throwing kunai at him. He easily dodged them and then they resorted to using fire jutsus. He used his water barrier technique to shield him. He then used the thunder god technique to lose them. A few moments passed and he was hiding on a tree. Then when he was satisfied that he had waited enough he leaped out and he couldn't of timed it any better. They saw him and went in pursuit. He noticed two cloaked individuals with red clouds on them. He went to them and they saw him and then Tristan turned around to face his assailants. They were surprised at first but then saw the two men behind him and then they understood. Tristan closed the distance and then punched them right in the stomachs. Then once they were down he turned to the cloaked men standing behind him. He got out the scroll that Yuma told him about.

"So boy you wish to join Akatsuki?"

"Yes sir I have valuable information you can use and many techniques. I guess you could call me a genius. In our village we all have the use of the five elements."

"Very well then we will take you to our superior."

They took him to what appeared to be a cave hidden under a waterfall. They use some technique to make and entrance earlier. He took note of their movements and stored it away. Soon some figures appeared on a statue of some kind with nine eyes and had two hands with open palms. Some with cloaks where up on the fingers and some sort of images representing members where up there too.

"So who do you have with you?"

"A boy said he comes from a village that are proficient in all five elements. He also has a scroll with a very powerful technique he gave to us."

"I see well boy welcome to Akatsuki. We normally move in two man groups but we'll put you with Itachi and Kisame for the time being."

"As you command sir." He bent over in a bow and put his head down.

"No need to bow boy we are all the same rank."

"Sorry just a habit. I look forward to working with you two. Especially you Itachi."

Its about three months from the time Tristan was paired with Itachi and Kisame. They were awaiting contact from the other members. Tristan was resting from his battle with a jinchuriki. Itachi was watching him sleep. Kisame came up with the jinchuriki over his right shoulder. He came up to Itachi and set down the host and started to talk.

"Damn that kids something else. Who would thought he single handedly knocked out a jinchuriki. He's possible stronger then you. I'm surprised he hasn't gone in a coma with the hits he has taken. He used abilities I never thought I would ever live to see. You got some major competition on your hands."

"I don't think he is in it for gauging his power."

"Then what do you think it is? Trying to spy on us then? If so we got to act while he is still resting."

"No we don't need to worry about him. Lets keep him for however long he wants to be in. Plus he can't do anything to every member. He is only a kid."


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

Part three

It's been about a year since he was in Akatsuki he was running away jumping on the tree branches. His mission was complete and successful. He looked behind him for a second to make sure no one followed him. He heard a sound off to his right like a cord from a repelling rope. He looked just in time to see a three bladed scythe coming at him. He jumped down and it hit the trunk of the tree. He looked up to see Hidan in front of him.

"So you thought you could escape from us so easily? Your such a dumb ass."

"I know I can't kill you yet but I don't have too. You've had those jinchuriki's so fast because of my abilities. You know how fast I can move."

"Yeah so what? I'll be sure to send you straight to my god when I kill you."

Hidan started to prepare the ritual by drawing his circle. He barely even started when a figured suddenly appeared next to him. It was Tristan who grabbed him with one hand to stop him completely.

"I've studied you. You honestly think I'd be ignorant and let you make the circle."

Hidan tried to break free from his grip but was highly unsuccessful. Then he saw a fist come at his face. Tristan let go and the impact sent him flying several yards into the forest crashing into dozens of trees. He sent millions of shadow clones after him. He used his flying thunder god technique to lose Hidan for good. When Tristan returned to the village everyone was looking at him. He had a feeling much has changed since his mission. He came up to the kings castle when someone came out of nowhere and hugged him. It was Dawn who looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Our sensei was killed on a scout mission. He was sent to gather Intel on someone named Pain."

He was shocked at this news. Almost even more so of what he learned. He went inside with her. Shin was waiting inside when they came in. He was affected almost the same way as Dawn. They all went to the throne room to wait for the king. The king was wearing ruby red cloak with black pants with the symbols of the five elements. He was a middle aged man with black hair and fair skin. He was eager to hear what Tristan uncovered. He relayed all the events that he had seen and heard. He also told them the things he had to do to avoid suspicion. The king was sitting in his chair and the center top of the throne room. Red carpet stretched several feet out. There was posters hanging of ancient legendary shinobi of their village. He looked intently at Tristan for several seconds then broke the gaze and stared of to the left. He began to speak.

"You have done marvelous work. You have made this village and myself proud. Its youth like you that is preciously why I lead this village with my head up high and joy in my heart. I have no doubt you will be the most important figure head in the future to come."

He then got up. There was nothing left for him to say so the other three bowed and he waved for them to stop. He ascended the stairs and then the other three where left alone.

"Well Tristan how bout we do our usually sparring exercise?"

"Nah Shin you and Dawn go ahead I got a lot of stuff to reflect on."

"Okay suit yourself just thought you could use a distraction is all."

After that not much has happened. Tristan continued to grow and serve his village well taking most missions by himself. Then along the years the group reformed under some other sensei's but most fell short and most couldn't handle the short of missions they were sent. They became the most skilled and gifted ninja of their time. Sometimes Tristan wondered if he made his father proud. He often asked if he was alive what he would say about what he had became and how his reaction would be to Tristan taking the yang chakra of the fox. Now we warp to the moments leading up to the assault on team 7. Tristan first visited the grave of Itachi. He was surprised they made one for a traitor. Obviously Kohona thought very differently then they did. He starred at the gravestone and started to speak aloud as if he was sitting in front of him listening.

"We aren't that much different you and I. We both put ourselves at risk. Take the chance of our brothers hating us. I am taking the ultimate sacrifice. I only hope I can be even half the brother you where. At first I thought you were like the rest. I almost wanted to kill you right when I saw you the second time. Then the second eye awoke in me and I saw to your core. Its time for me and hopefully he'll become stronger for it."

He then visited Tsunade and see she wasn't much different then when he last saw her.

"Well the great Tsunade is now Hokage of the hidden leaf village. I'm glad to see they have raised the bar at least."

"I remember you your Tristan Namikaze. Who knew he had a son older then Naruto."

"Are you really that shocked. Not many people even knew who was his second lover. That's all in the past now. My only concern is for my brother. He deserved better the villagers don't fell ashamed for how they treated the descendent of their great and valiant fourth Hokage? But at the very least he is being respected and loved and that's what really matters to me. I'll be seeing you around great Tsunade," and with that he vanished.


End file.
